


that thing

by faytfinx



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A Good Time™, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faytfinx/pseuds/faytfinx
Summary: No way.Jack looked straight into emerald green eyes that confidently stared back. He looked back down.No freaking way.There was no waythat thingwas going to fit.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Jack Howl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	that thing

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was too intimidated to write a twst fic ever but my discord group helped encourage me to write whatever the heck I wanted so here I am and the first thing I contribute to this fandom is a rarepair. 
> 
> this took a week while I was at work and I'm just glad I finished it even though I'm not 100% satisfied with it. but anyways I have started this ship tag on ao3 so someone please join me lol.
> 
> but also please let me know if there are any mistakes I'm too tired to proofread it now ahaha.

No way.

Jack looked straight into emerald green eyes that confidently stared back. He looked back down.

No freaking way. 

There was no way _that thing_ was going to fit. 

The white haired wolf believed he only ever spoke words of certainty so when his eyes scanned his surroundings and came with a conclusion, he immediately opened his mouth with his own judgement.

“It won’t be able to go in.”

The observant eyes that watched him during his deliberation widened only for a moment before returning to its usual gaze. 

“Why do you think so?” The question was asked simply, not a hint of disappointment in his light tone. 

Jack felt his eyebrow twitch.

“Senpai.” 

“Please call me by my name, Jack.”

“... Malleus-senpai,” there was a slight frown on his companion’s face, but the first year ignored him, “to put it simply, it’s too big.” The frown that was previously on the third year’s face was replaced by a smirk. 

Why the heck does he look so proud of himself? It’s not like he did anything special for it to grow so much; it was a natural process... right? Jack eyed his senior up and down. He had always seen Malleus as a strict and intimidating person but perhaps he was more sensitive than what most people perceived. Even through their continuous interactions, the first year was prompted to reevaluate his own initial opinions of the Diasomnia dorm head. 

What began as a casual acquaintanceship between the first and third year bloomed into a strange yet sincere relationship between two unexpected people. And here they were, months later, taking shelter in Malleus’ dorm room, on the bed, sitting across from each other. Jack would be lying if he said this environment didn’t make him nervous. Or it was supposed to until a minute ago. Now all he felt at that moment was dread. 

“Malleus-senpai, it’s not going to fit. The hole is too small,” he reiterated with more stress.

“Nonsense,” the third year argued with a lilt in his voice, “I’m sure if we gradually loosen the opening, there will be no problems.” 

“I still don’t think--”

Before Jack could finish his thought, his companion leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. 

“Please, Jack. Can we try it? For me?” The bright green eyes that always seemed composed for once looked pleading. Although it was a light act of affection, the wolf could feel his face immediately heat up from the surprise attack. His conviction wavered. Malleus continued to keep eye contact despite Jack’s complicated gaze that wanted to look away. The pressure Malleus was releasing towards him wouldn’t let him look away. 

“I…” 

“Please, Jack.” 

He could feel a hand make its way onto his thigh. No no no. This is called peer pressure, he knew it but --

“Wait,” the first year forced himself to cover his eyes with a smack of his hand while holding his other free hand in front of him, hovering over Malleus’ chest to keep him from coming closer. He needed to calm down to think rationally like he always did. That was his initial goal until he took a peek through the gaps of his fingers to see Malleus’ eyes, full of fondness, adoration, and hopeful patience.

Damn it. He was weak to those eyes. The white haired wolf let out a low growl.

“... Okay, fine, Malleus-senpai.” The third year’s response was a wide smile. Taking Jack’s hand away from his face and moving forward to feel the wolf’s warm hand on his chest, he sneaked another peck on lips that were almost what he associated as a pout on his companion’s face. 

“Thank you, Jack.”

He let out a grunt. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

“Ah, before we start, would you like to touch it?” Jack almost choked on his saliva. 

“W-what?” Incredulous wide golden eyes stared back at amused ones. His eyes peered down then went back up. He made a face. 

“Are you, perhaps, afraid?” 

No. No way. Jack was not afraid to touch it, not at all. Intimidated might’ve been a better expression but he didn’t want to admit anything. Not in this moment, at least.

“No,” he claimed firmly, probably trying to convince himself more than his partner. Malleus made no comment, though the satisfied look never left his face. 

Jerk. 

“Then let me help you,” was all the dark haired student said as he proceeded to pull the other boy closer towards him, taking hold of the back of Jack’s hands, and bringing it closer downwards towards himself. 

Jack gulped. The wolf student wasn’t afraid, no. He still wasn’t. But gosh, was he nervous. 

“Malleus-senpa--” Before he could put this thought into a sentence, he felt the initial touch. 

It was warm. 

“Are you alright, Jack?” He had been so focused on the sight and sensation in front of him, the white haired was nearly startled hearing his companion’s voice by his ear. 

“Breathe, Jack.”

Oh. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath. 

“There, there,” Malleus began rubbing small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb as Jack began loosening his shoulders. “You’re doing fine.”

“Now, rub gently.”

“Use light strokes.”

“Put a little bit of pressure here.”

Jack did as he was instructed as Malleus guided him, fully focused on his task in hand. Only for a moment did he sneak a peek at the third year’s face. 

There was a pleased smile as he was looking down at Jack’s hands. Malleus let out a low hum. 

“You’re doing well.”

“Good boy.” 

“Perfect.”

Jack would be lying if he said the praises didn’t make his tail sway. 

“Be careful now. I’m going to grab the c--” 

A screech rang and a dark shadow that had just been between the two boys swept over them. Jack yelped, jumping away from the noise as the shriek assaulted his sensitive ears. The dark creature had settled onto Malleus’ dresser a short distance away from them, observing the two with its stoney eyes. The pair stared back. 

“... Perhaps we should have taken into account if it would have wanted the clothes or not.”

“You didn’t ask for its permission first?”

“I assumed it would have been fine with anything.”

Jack whipped his head towards the other student, flabbergasted. 

“Malleus-senpai. That was poor judgement on your part.”

The accused third year simply let out a laugh. 

“I, on the other hand, did not expect you to be afraid of animals,” he teased.

“I said I wasn’t afraid! I’m just not familiar with those kinds of creatures,” Jack defended, pointing accusingly in the direction of the dresser without taking his eyes off of his senior partner, as serious as ever. The animal in question tilted its head, watching the two bicker. Malleus’ focus flickered from Jack to his self-proclaimed pet. 

“Of course,” he chuckled with a smirk. “It’s a shame it doesn’t want the clothes I got them, though.” 

“Senpai…” Jack sighed, defeated. “I told you it would be too tight around its neck. I don’t think the stretch of the fabric would be enough for it to be a comfortable fit for the guy. It grew a lot in the past month... And I have a feeling it knew your plans of trying to get it on ‘em.” The creature squeaked as if it understood the first year’s reasoning. 

Perhaps it did. 

The white haired boy let out a groan as his body fell backwards onto the dark quilting of the dorm head’s bed, limbs sprawled out like a starfish. He turned his head in the direction of his companion. 

Malleus let out a sigh that definitely had a different meaning from Jack’s previous exhale. The tired wolf could only guess it was something bordering disappointment yet his eyes did not show that same discouragement. With his legs pulled up to his chest, Malleus’ eyes seemed to soften as he gazed at Jack’s exhausted face, cheek squished on his bed, body completely released from the tension that had built up during his interaction with the creature. 

“Still, thank you, Jack, for trying to help me clothe my animal companion.” 

“... It was no trouble,” he mumbled. 

That was a big fat lie and they both knew it.

“Oh? Then, next time we shall try again.”

“No way.”

Malleus laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I tried to con you all but I hope it worked. also I'm sorry the turning point was so abrupt, my brain was running out of creative juice.  
> there was a reason why the beginning was so vague and I hated it but it had a purpose.  
> but I just started thinking about these two boys like... take the tallest and second tallest boy in twst. and if they're both tall then that means they both must also have big.... f e e t. 
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> I was laughing the entire time I was writing this please laugh with me.


End file.
